


So Much To Learn

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Andy being adorably clueless, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet Norman, Technologically Impaired Andy, pokemongo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, Clutterbuck, it's the easiest fucking game in the world!" Norman huffed, trailing behind his friend, steering him, as the Brit concentrated on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much To Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts).



> Hello everyone. Just a little short, sweet story to let you know I'm still alive and kicking but horribly crippled by writers block still.   
> I'm sure most people are aware but Andy's real surname is Clutterbuck hence the use of it here.  
> As always thank you to my lovely Rickyl sisters, especially Gitte for giving me this prompt.  
> Comments let me know you still remember me so please leave some. Thank you.  
> Enjoy

"Seriously, Clutterbuck, it's the easiest fucking game in the world!" Norman huffed, trailing behind his friend, steering him, as the Brit concentrated on his phone.  
"Says you," Andy huffed as he spun in a slow circle. "It's bloody near impossible to find anyth... There!"  
With a yell, the actor took off at high speed, zig zagging through people, eyes intent on his phone. Norman chuckled, chasing after him, apologising to the people Andy had plowed in to.

"Where are you, you fucking thing?" Andy was growling, doing his slow spin again. "It's was right here..."  
"Andrew Lincoln I hope you don't use language like that in front of your mother. She'll be thinking I'm a bad influence on you," Norman laughed as he watched the curly haired man dodge left and right, swinging his phone.  
"I do, and worse," Andy replied absently. "And my mother adores you so don't even start. AHA!"

Several passers-by looked up as the strange British guy dashed passed them again, grinning madly.   
"You're mine now, you little fucker!" Andy crowed, pausing and frantically fiddling with the screen. Norman caught up with his co-star just as the Brit threw both hands over his head, cheering and doing a little victory dance.  
"YESSSSS!" Andy cheered loudly, dancing from foot to foot in a mad circle of joy.  
"What did you get?" Norman asked between giggles, unable to see the madly waving phone. He was hoping something good, a Pikachu, Ponyta, something really cool. Andy lowered his arms, darted forward and brushed a quick kiss to a surprised Norman's lips.  
"I got a Zubat," he announced proudly.

Norman covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.  
"Dude...." he sighed. Then he straightened, smiling softly at the slightly disappointed look on Andy's face.  
"It's a good start," he praised, brushing a discreet thumb over his lover's cheek. "But you have so much to learn. Walk with me over to the Pokéstop and I'll explain..."  
“What's a Pokéstop?”  
“Just walk, babe.”


End file.
